


I'll Keep You Safe Tonight

by BloodyRoses (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Suicide Attempt, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pier wasn't zir destination, but ze ended up there anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long time ago, before I had this account and I decided to post it here.  
> It probably sucks.

Ze leaned on the railing of the pier, looking out at the sea. It wasn't where ze had planned to go when ze snuck out, but ze ended up there anyways. It was dark and ze was alone. Ze thought about what it would feel like if ze jumped. Would ze drown? Or freeze? It was the middle of winter, so that was a very real possibility. Ze listened to the gentle lapping of the waves against the pilings. 

"I know what you're thinking," a voice said. Ze turned around, startled.

"Who are you?" ze asked.

"You're thinking it would be easier to jump." The woman (ze assumed) pulled her gray trench coat closer to herself and pushed her glasses up her nose. Ze looked at her. She was pretty, ze decided. Ze especially liked her short hair tucked into her beanie. Ze glanced down at her heeled boots and couldn't believe ze hadn't heard her approach.

"How do you know?" ze asked.

She looked at zir. "You have that look about you."

"Huh." Ze decided ze liked her voice, even though it was kind of masculine.

She turned back to the ocean. "It's been one year since I stood at this exact spot, thinking exactly what you're thinking. But I didn't. You know why?" She turned to zir, tears in her eyes.

"No." 

"Because I thought about what would happen if I died. I realized that if I died, my brother would be heartbroken. He'd probably off himself and then Mom would get depressed." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I realized that I wouldn't be able to play bass in a band like I wanted. I wouldn't be able to change the world. I wouldn't be able to save lives. _The dead can't save the living_." She was full on crying at that point, but she whispered the last sentence.

"Oh," ze whispered.

"Please don't make that mistake," she said. "Don't kill yourself. It doesn't make anything better."

"I-"

"Please?" She was still crying and ze couldn't stand that.

"Yeah. Okay, I won't." 

"Good." She wiped the tears off her face and smiled. "Aren't you cold?" she asked, glancing at zir uncovered legs. 

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Ze adjusted zir skirt.

"Let's go home." She linked her arm with zirs. They walked down the pier and back along the beach. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Frank. Yours?"

"Mikey."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment.  
> If you're suicidal, get help. Please.


End file.
